Black Star's Plan
by SmallNeko
Summary: Black Star had a special plan today. It involved Death the Kid, and an unsymmetrical position. No, it's not what it sounds like. One-shot. KidXBlackStar fluff.


**A/N: Just a one-shot. Black Star is a bit OOC in this. Beware of it.**

"Hey Kid!" Black Star shouted from across the hallway. Black Star had a special plan today. It involved Death the Kid, and an unsymmetrical position. No, it's not what it sounds like. It's just something Black Star wants to do with Kid today.

"What?" Death the Kid asked, having a peeved look on his face. Black Star sped over next to Kid and shouted, "Wanna come over to my house today? I have something really awesome for us to do today!"

"Does it have anything to do with your large self-centered attitude?" Kid asked him.

"No way! I just want to hang out with my buddy!" Black Star shouted, putting his arm around Kid's shoulders. Death the Kid agreed, though he was utterly annoyed with the fact that he would be spending his afternoon with his incredibly ego-centric friend.

After the school day had let out, Black Star waited at his house for Kid to arrive. As everyone knows, he was impatient as the day wore on. Black Star waited for Death the Kid for almost an hour.

"What took you so long!?" Black Star shouted as Kid rode on his skateboard towards Black Star's house.

"I had to clean my house before I left, and of course it had to be perfect." Kid explained, going on and on about how his house is now perfectly symmetrical.

~Back at Kid's house~

"PATTY! You messed up all of Kid's hard work!" Liz shouted, watching Patty wreck everything in the room.

"I'm just looking for my nail polish! He forgot to put it out on the table again. Plus, Kid can always clean it up again, like he does everyday after we mess it up." Patty said, still searching for her nail polish.

"I guess you're right, but we should still be considerate of the things in his house…"

"Found it!" Patty yelled, finding the nail polish in her pocket.

"It was in your pocket the whole time?"

"Yup!" Patty said, accomplished that she found her nail polish. Liz sighed, because when Kid comes back, she knows that Patty is going to be in for it.

~At Black Star's house~

"Whatever! We can hang out now!" Black Star yelled, walking inside his house. Kid put his skateboard on the ground. He followed Black Star, hearing him talk about how he will surpass God. Same old Black Star. Kid followed him into his room.

"What do you want to do, anyway?" Kid asked, looking around Black Star's room then sitting down on his star-covered couch. Black Star sat next to him and just stared into space.

"What are you looking at?" Kid asked, examining what Black Star was staring at. It was a picture of them and their friends playing basketball. He didn't think any of them knew who took the picture, or when, for that matter, because they were all making funny faces. Soul had his tongue sticking out, Maka eyes were crossed, Tsubaki was talking when the picture was taken, Black Star was making the huge smile he always does, Liz was sulking, Patty was laughing, and Kid was staring at them with evil eyes. Black Star started cracking up. Death the Kid stayed emotionless, though inside he thought it was pretty funny.

"Is Tsubaki here?"

"Nah. She's going shopping. Why, are you bored with my awesomeness already?" Black Star said in a sarcastic tone.

"I was just wondering." Kid spoke. Black Star's plan was going fairly well. He didn't need to foresee what Kid would say, or what he would say, for that matter, just what he planned to do. Death the Kid looked at Black Star. A silence fell upon the two. Black Star started to speak.

"Hey Kid, do you have a crush on anyone?" Black Star questioned, turning to face the other boy.

"I never really thought of that before. I always have other things on my mind." Kid explained, searching his mind for an answer to Black Star's question. He couldn't think of anyone he really enjoyed to be around. He likes Liz and Patty; he just never considered to think of one of them as his 'crush.' Kid wondered why Black Star asked the thought-provoking question. Black Star started to stare at Kid, who seemed to be in a bit of a daze. Black Star found this as a perfect opportunity to carry out his plan.

"Hey Kid." Black Star spoke, getting Kid out of his thoughts and back into reality. Black Star intertwined his hands with Kid's.

"What are you-" He barely got out two words before feeling lips crashing against his own. Black Star was kissing him. Kid's eyes flew wide open in shock. At first he didn't know what was happening, but when he realized it, he knew why Black Star asked that question. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Black Star pulled away, and then started blushing like mad. Kid's face turned a slight red as well.

"Why did you-"

"No reason!" Black Star yelled, standing up from the couch. His face turned as red as a tomato. Kid was very confused and still sat in shock from the kiss that Black Star planted on him not moments before. Why did he do that? He doesn't like me…does he? Kid thought, looking up at Black Star.

Black Star thought about how his plan had not went the way he wanted it too. He just wanted to kiss Kid, but now he's asking him about why he did it? Black Star turned away from Kid, still blushing like a maniac. Black Star couldn't think of anything to say to Kid, as he hadn't really planned this far.

"W-Why did you…kiss me?" Kid uttered. The words felt like a fork stuck in his throat that was meant to be choked on. He didn't want to ask Black Star such an odd question, but what else was he to say?

Black Star was silent for awhile, trying to come up with a good answer. Three words kept entering his mind like a tsunami that was unstoppable. Saying those three words to Kid would just worsen his situation much more, but he figured he could say it, despite his fears of what would happen next. Black Star realized that he shouldn't be so timid; he should just tell Kid how he feels.

"B-Because…I love you." Black Star whispered, thinking Kid wouldn't hear him.

"You…what?" Kid said, standing up, going closer to Black Star to hear what he had said, even though he heard him very clearly.

"I-I love you." Black Star confessed, turning around to see Kid standing there. Kid moved towards Black Star, leaned in, and kissed him. It was a short little peck on the lips, but it made them both blush. Kid didn't know for certain if he loved Black Star or not, but hopefully that kiss said something to the both of them. A simple 'I love you' just wasn't enough for Kid. He had to show it.

**A/N: Review please~**


End file.
